


145: "Now, hold on just a diddly darn minute.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [145]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Baseball, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	145: "Now, hold on just a diddly darn minute.”

**145: "Now, hold on just a diddly darn minute.”**

* * *

"Now, hold on just a diddly darn minute!" Minho protested, "That was a foul!" Minho was already rushing across the field towards his boyfriend Thomas who was on the ground clutching the back of his heel where the rival player stomped on his heel.

"Diddly darn? Did he just say diddly darn? Alby? Alby?" Newt asked turning towards Alby but the older male was already running out the mound with Gally and Ben hot on his heels after Minho. The same Minho who already had the coach beside him as he was trying to Minho away from choking out the said rival player.

"Damnitt Minho leave some asses for you damn greenie!" Thomas screamed as he came rushing out the mound with the rest of the team behind him.


End file.
